


Chance

by Chocolate_Fairy



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Blindfolded, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Poor Shintaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Fairy/pseuds/Chocolate_Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So knowing that who will you pick?" the words are spoken aloud and atmosphere in the room changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture with Shintaro blindfolded and the mekakushi boys minus Hibiya and each of them grabbed a piece of Shintaro. I liked it so much I wrote this. This doesn't have that much nsfw as I wanted but I tried.

"Shintaro-san." Seto's breath tickles against his wrist.

 

"Kano what do you think you're doing?" Kano's hand dragged down the collar of Shintaro's shirt.

 

"Me? I'm _not_ doing anything~" Kano kisses the new exposed skin.

 

"Isn't that right Shintaro- _kun_?" Before he could respond Konoha's fingers lift up the bottom of his shirt making him shiver from the cool air. "Don’t forget me too Shintaro." The android's hot breath assaults his left ear.

 

"Aah!" the NEET moans in response. Shintaro was glad the blindfold covered up most of his face. He knew his face must be redder than any tomato. Konoha rubs his stomach sensually with one hand while the other holds his head still.

_How in the world did this situation happen?_

 

Shintaro tries to remember but he can't think about anything not when Seto slips a hand inside his pants leg stroking it gently _especially_ when Kano starts sucking playfully onto his collarbones.

Konoha steps up his game by moving his hands upwards experimentally touching his nipples.

"Does it feel good?" Konoha asks while pinching the NEET's nipples.

"It it feelsss…" he tries to curl into a ball but everyone keeps him from moving.

 

"It feels like what Shintaro-san?" Seto's fingers rub his leg up and down.

"Good right? Come on say it." Kano's hand moves dangerously close to Shintaro's crotch.

 

"It feels g-gr!" Shintaro's words stay stuck in his throat when Konoha and Seto kiss him simultaneously.

"Gross?"

"Great?"

"Or you mean both?" Seto raises Shintaro's leg planting a small kiss on his foot.

 

The NEET fumbles with his words. He bites his lip keeping his mouth shut.

"…Shintaro." The android licks his neck almost as if he's trying to eat it?

"It can't be helped. I'll take care of Shintaro-kun."

 

A warm hand swiftly goes inside his pants pulling his underwear down and wraps around his cock.

"W-Wait not there." Shintaro's legs kick back a bit.

"No fair. I want to touch Shintaro-san too." The green hoodie teen pouts before kissing Shintaro's foot again.

"Me too." Konoha nibbles on Shintaro's ear lobe.

"Do you hear that Shintaro-kun?" Kano whispers directly inside his ear.

"Everyone wants to make you feel good." Kano slowly strokes his cock giggling at the whine he receives.

 

"So knowing that who will you pick?" the words are spoken aloud and atmosphere in the room changes.

 

"Shintaro-san if you pick me I'll make sure to make you cum so much your voice will be gone for a week straight." The NEET's dick throbs and with Kano's hand he almost loses it.

 

"Shintaro pick me I promise to do my best." Konoha presses their lips together. The kiss was chaste but it turned filthy when Konoha forced Shintaro's mouth open sucking his tongue.

 

The kiss was obviously stopped by an irritated Kano and Seto.

 

"I really don’t have to remind you of what will happen if you pick me _right_?" the sly deceiver lightly squeezed Shintaro's cock pumping it faster than before.

 

"Aaaah this is too…" Shintaro bucks his hips wanting as much friction as he can get. Seto and Konoha sink into his flesh while Kano kisses him rubbing his thumb over Shintaro's slit.

 

The NEET moans in the kiss curling his toes getting ready to burst. "I'M-!" a flash of white appeared before him briefly.

Shintaro's body goes limp while his chest heaves up and down. Konoha supports his back while the two brothers clean up the mess.

After Shintaro's post-orgasm fades he can hear voices call out to him. The blindfold falls off and he can see everyone's predatory gaze.

 

"Now then Shintaro who do you pick?" the three of them ask in unison.

Shintaro blinks and takes a good look at everyone. He can feel all of them stare directly into him waiting for his answer. His body shivers with anticipation. Shintaro licks his lips before answering.

 

"I pick-"

**Author's Note:**

> I think Seto is the most lewd out of the three competitors. While Kano being the most passive unless he's worked up. Konoha just follows his own pace. I wanted to write more but I couldn't really think on how to continue. Who do you think Shintaro chose in the end?


End file.
